Bambi II/Transcript
Bambi II is a 2006 animated film. Transcript :Bambi: Mother! Mother! :Your mother can't be with you anymore. :Come. :- Friend Owl. :- Excuse me, sir. :I hope I'm not intruding, but... :Well, I just had to come. :Poor little fellow. :So young to be without his mother. :Well, if I can be of any help... :Wait. :I could use your help. :Find me a suitable doe to raise Bambi. :Oh, yes. Of course, yes. :Food's so scarce. :Does can barely feed themselves. :Perhaps you could... :Me? You know as well as I do, :a prince looks after the herd. :Does care for the young. :But you are his father, and :circumstances being what they are... :- Until spring. :- Oh, excellent. :After all, who better :to raise the young prince :than the Great Prince himself? :Under the snow, :beneath the frozen streams :There is life :You have to know :When nature sleeps, she dreams :There is life :And the colder the winter, :the warmer the spring :The deeper the sorrow, :the more our hearts sing :Even when you can't see it :Inside everything :There is life :After the rain, the sun will reappear :There is life :After the pain, the joy will still be here :There is life :For it's out of the darkness :that we learn to see :And out of the silence :that songs come to be :And all that we dream of :awaits patiently :There is life :There is life :Good morning. :Bambi, a prince awakens :before the forest does. :If you're late again, :I'll have no choice but to... :What was that? :What was what? :I guess it was my stomach. :Then you should eat. :Oh, well... :I suppose I should :find you something to eat. :Here. :No, thank you. :- Have you ever tried it? :- Well, no. :Then how do you know :you don't like it if you've never tried it? :Come along. We have to check :on the other deer in the South Wood. :Bambi! :A prince does not whoo-hoo. :- He doesn't? :- He certainly does not. :A prince maintains control at all times. :Display dignity. Walk with pride. :I'm okay! :Cold! Cold! :One, two... :Two... :Two... :Don't you think it'd be better :if we got a little closer? :The distance makes it easier :to spot danger. :But it sure makes it :harder to play with them. :Play is a healthy part :of a young deer's development. :- Is that so? :- Mother says so. :- One time, Mother and I were out... :- Bambi. :A fawn came over and wanted to play... :Bambi. :I think it's best to :leave the past in the past. :A prince does not look back, :only ahead. :Yes, sir. :Now, come. We still have :a lot of ground to cover today. :Don't fall behind. :Thumper! :Bambi! Boy, am I glad to see you. :What's wrong? :They've been after me all morning. :- Who has? :- Oh, big brother! :It's them! :- Hello, young prince. :- Hello, young prince. :- Oh. Hello. :- Have you seen Thumper around? :I think he's over there. Look, look. :Oh, okay. :I guess we will be leaving, then. :Gotcha! :Mama says you're gonna :take us to see the groundhog. :What she says goes. :Well, she's not the boss of me. :If I don't want to, Mama can't make me. :- Hi, Mama. :- What did your father tell you? :- About what? :- About playing with your sisters. :Oh, that one. :A family that plays together :stays together, :even if it means :taking your dumb sisters. :Bambi! :Coming! I gotta go. :But you can't go. :You can't leave me with the girls. :Come on, Thumper. You gotta :take us to see the groundhog. :Why don't you go with your friends :to see the groundhog? :But I want to stay with you. :Yes, well... :I have to check on the South Meadow, :and it's very far. :You go see the groundhog. :I'll meet you there later. :Okay. :I'll meet you. :Hey, Thumper, wait for me! :- You sit by me! :- No, no! :Quiet! :First one there's who I sit by. :- Hooray! It's gonna be me! :- It's gonna be me! :I'm sure glad your father let you come. :He understands. :He and I are best pals. :Wake up, Flower. Wake up. :Come on, Flower. :You're gonna miss the groundhog. :Gosh, I hope :the groundhog sees his shadow, :so I can get back to hibernating. :Attention, everyone. Attention. :Everybody, gather round. :We'll be starting :in just a few moments, yes. :Now, there's plenty of room. :Ma'am, could you just scoot over one? :Very nice. :The young prince. :This is a special occasion. :We decided we'll all sit by you. :Greetings, greetings. :Each year we gather round :to watch the groundhog :emerge from his winter slumber, :for if he sees his shadow... :It means more winter! :Yes. But if he doesn't... :Spring is on its way! :Yes. :Now, without any further interruptions, :the groundhog! :The groundhog! :Where's the groundhog? :- Groundhog! Groundhog! :- Groundhog! Groundhog! :Now, what seems to be the problem? :I'm afraid to go out there. :I'll see my shadow. :Well, that's entirely the point, isn't it? :I don't care. :Must we go through this every year? :Hello, Bambi. :Hi, Faline. :- I almost didn't recognize you. :- Really? :I guess it's 'cause :my spots are almost gone. :And my antlers are coming in, too. :Can you see them? :Well... :I don't see anything. :Well, I don't. :Oh, well, yes. :The groundhog! :Why me? This is the last year. :My nerves just can't take it anymore. :- I see his shadow. :- More winter. :More hibernating. :No shadow, no shadow. :Please, no shadow. :Please don't let there be a shadow. :Please don't let there be a shadow. :No shadow. No shadow. :Oh, spring is here! Spring is here! :Oh, let's sing a gay little spring song :Let's get together and sing :Oh, that song. :Oh, I'll never be frightened again. :It looks like :I scared the shadow right out of him. :Did you see the look on his... :Hey! Hey, hey! :Where's everybody going? :Forest on fire? :Who are you? :Name's Ronno, :and these are the boys, Stab and Jab. :Well, I hope the three of you :have a nice day. :I wouldn't go that way if I were you. :That's where I saw a man. :You saw a man? :There I was, out in the meadow. :Suddenly, I heard this voice :luring me in. :"I'm here, I'm here. " :See, man's got this stick that can :make his voice sound like one of us. :But I'm way too smart for that, :so I crept up on him, :real quiet. :Then bam! I knocked him out :with my trusty antlers. :That's quite a story. :You think so? :It's unbelievable. :Yeah. Unbelievable. :- You calling me a liar? :- No. :- You wanna spar, do you? :- No! :Clobber him, Bambi. :Bambi? Isn't that a girl's name? :Come on. Let's go. :Just a little, friendly competition. :Ronno! :- Coming, Mother. :- Yeah. Maybe you should get going. :Jeez, I was only :playing around with him. :Isn't that right, Bambi? :- Ronno! :- I'm coming! :Ma! How many times :do I have to tell you? :Don't bother me :when I'm trying to make new friends. :Sorry, dear. :You big mama's boy! :Why don't you run home :to your mama? :You big old mama's boy! :Thumper! :Coming, Mama. :Gotta go. See you, Bambi. :So tell me, :what did the groundhog see? :See you, Bambi. :- Do you want us to walk you home? :- No. My father's coming for me. :Well, it was nice :to see you again, Bambi. :Bambi. :Mother? :I miss you so much. :There, there. :It's going to be all right. You'll see. :Why did you have to go? :Everything in the forest has its season. :Where one thing falls, another grows. :Maybe not what was there before, :but something new and wonderful, :all the same. :But I feel so alone. :I'm always with you. :Even when you can't see me, I'm here. :I'm here. :I'm here. :I'm here. :Hello. :Hello? :I'm here. :Mother? :It's me. :I'm here. :Hello. :I'm here. :Wait! I'm coming. :Hello? :Hello. :I'm here. :It's me. :- Mother? :- I'm here. :Hello. :Hello. :I'm here. :Bambi! :Run, Bambi! :Run, Bambi! :Go! Now! :But it was Mother. I heard her voice. :- It was one of man's tricks. :- I'm sorry. :What if I hadn't gotten there in time? :You could have been... :When I tell you to run, you run. :Never freeze like that, ever! :I'm sorry. :Let's go home. :She's never coming back, is she? :No. :Friend Owl. :Winter is coming to an end. :You should have little trouble :finding a new home for Bambi. :Big brother! :Oh, big brother! :Big brother! :Every time we turn our backs, :he's gone. :Search everywhere. :Leave no stone unturned. :How come we're hiding :from your sisters? :- I think they're sweet. :- Well, you don't have to live with them. Back up. Watch it! Come on! Push harder! So, where are we off to today? You're going to stay near the den, where it's safe. But I'm ready for danger, for adventure, for... The den. Yeah. Yeah, good idea. I'll stay and guard the den. Hey, Bambi. - What's wrong? - Nothing. Come on. You can tell your bestest friend. Well, my father never takes me with him anymore. I guess I'm not what a prince's son is supposed to be. - If I could just show him. - Show him what? That I can be brave like him. If that's all it is, being brave is easy. - I can teach you. - You can? Sure. Watch this. I think he's got a hairball. No, I'm being brave, silly. The trick is to be scarier than whatever's scaring you. See? You look like a squirrel. Watch me! Flower! You just found your inner strength. Oh, gosh! Okay. Now, stand very straight. Stick out your chest. Take the deepest breath you ever took in your whole life. Now let it out with a big grr. You're gonna need a lot of practice. Come on. Do what I do. I'm a mountain lion. I'm a bear. I'm a turtle. What? Turtles are so scary. Come on. You can do it. Come on, watch this. Yeah, that's it. Come on. Try it again. Yeah. That was good. Come on, come on! Yeah, that's it. Watch this. See? There's nothing to it. All it takes is one good grrr. Porcupine! Get out and stay out, you trespassing hooligans. Trashy, muddy paws. Couldn't you have anything nice? Well, we can always swim across. Let's go before he sees you. No. This is it. I can show my dad how brave I am. You better hurry. Don't worry. I'll take care of your dad. And remember what I taught you. I'm gonna walk across this log. Get off my property, you pesky squirrel. I'm not a squirrel. I'm the young prince. Where you going, princey? Not this way. Try again. Help! Help! There's this thing, and it's got these eyes, and these claws like... And it walks around like this. And, well, you gotta see it. Well, come on! Try again! Try again! You don't understand. I have to get across. Go around. In my day, we didn't wander willy-nilly onto someone's property. We took the long way. It sometimes took days, weeks, in the pouring rain, 'cause we had a little thing called respect. Bambi, you did it! Yeah? Oh, you did it all right. Behind you! Look out! Here I am! Here I am again! Hurry up! It's right over here. Oops. Wrong way. Nothing here. - What was that? - I didn't hear anything. Thumper, Probably a bird. Yeah, that's it. A bird. Oh, no. Pourcipine That'll teach you.Think twice before you trespass round here again. Mind your own beeswax next time. Look at His Dad Bambi Gasps in The Under Woter Looks At the Father Was So Sad Pourcipine Talks In The Water That's the problem with these kids today.No respect. No respect at all. What are you looking at, you big moose? Slams on The Log Door and the great prince of the forest look at thumper he he and then he walks Bambi Painting in the water and and sad walking in the den Flower, Bambi, are you okay? Bambi: How does it look Bambi Sees a Quills on Bambi's Butt, Thumper and Flower: Ewwww?Thumper I'm not gonna lie to you. , It ain't pretty. It's hopeless. I'm a coward. No. You're brave. No one's ever got that far across before. That's the great thing about me. I don't feel any pain. Watch this. See? Nothing. What was that? Probably just some poor, dumb animal caught in a trap. So anyways... Bambi! Hey! I wasn't finished talking about me. - Just one more. - Bambi, what happened? Bambi got stuck by a porcupine. - A porcupine? Where? - Hold still! - It was nothing. - Are you hurt? - Stop moving! - I'm fine. Really. It's just... Got it. Bambi. I thought I recognized that scream. I'm surprised to see you moving. - It was only a porcupine. - No, no, no. I'm talking about how you froze out on the meadow, and right in front of your father. - Ronno! - Don't feel bad. If we didn't have cowards, we couldn't tell who the brave ones are. I'm not a coward. Yeah, sure. Come on. Let's go. - I'm staying here. - Come on. - Ronno, quit it. - Leave her alone. Did you say something, Bambi? No. Well... I mean, yes. Leave her alone. Please? You tell him, Bambi! Ronno,Oh, wook. It's the wittle bunny and the wittle skunk. Does the young prince play with the wittle bunny and the wittle skunk?And Knocked Ronno Down Thumper Flower And Bambi Gasps Ronno starts To Grunting Fumes, Thumper Run! Ronno, Aurggghh Ronno Runs Thumper and Bambi Flower Gasps And Lays On The Floor Faline Run,Bambi! Thumper and Bambi Thumper Wants To Give Bambi A Ride and Then Possums and Through Until Then Bambi and Thumper was Up Ronno Aurgghh Thumper Woahhhhh Thumper Other way! Other way! Turn around! Turn around! Runs Until They Jump Screaming And Lays On The Ground painting ThumperWe made it. What's the matter? Too scared? Uh-huh. Look at him. Look at him shakin'. Now who's the baby? You big baby? Hello. I told you to stay near the den. When I give you an order, I expect you to... How did you... Did you jump? Yes, sir. I didn't make a jump like that until I had antlers. Yes. Well... We should be going home. He's never said anything nice like that before. I guess he saw how brave you were. Gosh, what a jump. It was like flying. What's the big deal? Anyone can make that jump. Come on. You jumped further than this yesterday. I don't know. You're not afraid, are ya? You're too afraid. You cannot jump. Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Nyah nyah-- Aah! - You did it. - Let's do it again. And this time put it out further. Come on, Bambi. You can do it. Wait till your dad sees this. - Good morning, sir. - Morning, Owl. Just thought I'd let you know that the search is off to a flying start. Yes, well, no pun intended, with the flying, as I'm an owl. Yes, well. I've met with several does already who would make excellent mothers. - Put it out further! - Unless you've changed your mind? No, I have not. Hey, watch this! Watch this! - Did I make it? - Yep. You did it. - What exactly are you doing? - I'm practicing my jumps. Yeah. See? I see. I don't get it. Yesterday he really liked it. What's he doing, anyway? I don't know, but he sure does an awful lot of it. Well, why don't you ask him? Oh, he looks busy. I better not. Parents like it when you ask them questions, lots and lots of questions. - Really? - Go on. I'm right behind you. - What are you doing? - Observing. Observing. - What's observing? - Well, it's... It's... It's difficult to explain. You have to look, listen, and smell, all at the same time. I can do that. Look, listen, smell. Try to feel the forest around you. I don't feel anything. - Does playing in the meadow. - How do you know? I feel it in my hooves. If there was danger, they'd know to stomp, and I'd run to them. - But wouldn't you be scared? - Perhaps, but I would still run to them. A prince may be afraid, but he can't let fear stop him from acting. Wow. You know everything. Not everything. Well, the forest is waiting. Are you coming? Sure! - Big brother! - Big brother! Oh, for crying out loud! Feel the forest. Feel the forest. - Feel the forest. - Bambi! Feel the... Felt it. Why does winter always make you wait For a glimpse of sun? Takes a simple clue or leap of faith To know the time will come When long, cold nights Fade into memory looking at the morning light And we will be together Leaving our cares behind forever At the first sign of spring The heat of the sun will shine right through And never a moment comes too soon As the first sign of spring Air is getting warmer by the day As the thaw begins So put a corner on this page The leaves are green again And cloudy skies I hear it, I hear it! Are lifting away right in front of our very eyes And we will be together At the first sign of spring When will I get my antlers? Won't be long now if you're anything like I was. Am I? Well, only one way to find out. Wow! At the first sign of spring A new season's begun For a father and son And everything grows a little faster And every moment stretches longer And it will only get much stronger We will be together Leaving our cares behind forever At the first sign of spring The heat of the sun will shine right through Never a moment comes too soon As the first sign of spring At the first sign of spring At the first sign of spring Bambi, time to go to sleep. But I can't sleep. I'm wide awake. Try. Okay, I'll try. It was funny when you chased that cricket, then there was one more, then one more. Yes, yes. Now, get some sleep. Flower sleeps all winter. Why do we sleep? Everything must get rest. Some at night, some during the day. Some not at all. Mother's resting now, isn't she? Oh, I forgot. A prince leaves the past in the past, right? That's enough questions for today. Now, please get some sleep. Okay. Good night. Come on, sleepyhead. Remind me never to let you eat blossoms before bedtime. Wait. I hear trouble. What? What? Hornet nest, antler-high. Very good. - Wait! Now I see trouble. - Where? Where? Rival stag, dead ahead. He's pretty small. Shouldn't be any trouble. Oh, yeah? I can be plenty of trouble. - No, not you. - Yes, me. Now you've had it. Gotcha! Now who's got who? - There you two are. Well, yes. - Hello, Friend Owl. Well, hello. I've been meaning to speak to you. I've been looking everywhere. I thought you'd be by the meadow now. I'm afraid I got a little distracted. So I see. Well, no matter. I usually find what I'm after. Speaking of which, there's someone I'd like you to meet. - Mena. - Great Prince. - Bambi, go to the den. - Bambi. I've heard so much about you. You know, your mama and I grew up together. - You did? - Go to the den. But I want to hear about Mother. There'll be plenty of time for that once you're settled in your new home. You're sending me away? No. Just let me explain. But I did everything you said. - I even heard with my hooves. - Bambi, a prince does not... - That's all you care about, not me. - Don't speak to me... Bambi: I wish Mother was here instead of you! Oh, my. Well, I've certainly made a muddle of things. No. This is my fault. Bambi needs a mother. A prince should not be raising a child. I'm sure gonna miss you guys. Don't worry. We'll see each other again. We'll come visit you, if it's not too far. But Mama says it is too far. And if you get scared, just be scarier than whatever's scaring you. Bambi. It's time to go. I'll never forget any of you. Of course not. Can't forget your bestest friend. Being a prince means sacrifice. He must ignore his feelings and do what is best for others. Do you understand? I'll visit you soon. Be good for Mena. And never forget, you are a prince. Hello, Princess. You're not leaving without saying goodbye? And I thought we were pals. I feel for you. Gosh, I really do. It's gotta be hard to have a father that's so ashamed of you that he'd give you away. Oh, yeah? Bambi! Bambi! Are you all right? Both of you get out of here. Now! Mommy! Bambi, run! Run, Bambi! Faster, Bambi. Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running! Bambi! Where's Bambi? Look! It's Bambi! We gotta help him. Make your brave face. - This one? - Braver! - This one? - No, no. Make the bravest face you ever made in your whole life. This one? That's the one. Looky who's here. I guess somebody didn't learn their lesson. I learned plenty. Bambi! Bambi! Bambi? Get up. Get up! A prince does not... Dad. I'm here. I'm here. It was raining and thundering. It didn't look good for the young prince. There were thousands of dogs, but Bambi wasn't a bit scared. They came closer and closer. There was nowhere to go. Then a dog that was tall as a tree roared from the shadows, but Bambi was too fast. - He jumped up... - High in the air. - And then came crashing... - Crashing down. Right on the big dog's head. Quiet. I'm telling it. But the best part was... The best part was when Thumper helped Flower make his bravest brave face. - And scared all the dogs away. Oops. - And scared all the dogs away. Oops. That's how it went. Hooray for Thumper! - Look who's here. - Oh, the young prince. - Hooray! - Hooray! You know, they're okay for sisters. - Just too bad they're girls. - Hey! Oops. What do you know, Bambi! Well, looks like those antlers are finally coming in. Really? I hadn't noticed. Thumper's been telling us quite a story. Yes, yes. The one with the thousands of dogs. Thousands? What can I say? I'm a born storyteller. I'll bet it seemed like a thousand dogs. Twitterpated. What's twitterpated? Well, it's... I'll tell you when you're older. Well, well, well. If it isn't the young prince. One of these days we'll meet up again, and when we do... Get it off! Get it off! Mommy! Get it off! Mommy! See? I told you turtles were scary. I gotta get going. My dad's waiting for me. - Bye, Bambi. - Bye, Bambi. Bambi, you never have time for us anymore. Yeah. Isn't it wonderful? Hey, Dad. Where are we going today? We're already there. Wow. I never even knew this was here. Beautiful, isn't it? This is... This is where I first met your mother. - Really? - Yes. I was just about your age. What were you like? Me? Well, let me think. Actually, I was a lot like you. For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see And out of the silence that songs come to be And all that we dream of awaits patiently There is life There is There is life Look at that cloud As high as a tree At least that's how it looks to me How about you? What do you see? What if we see things differently? Show me How the world looks through your eyes Tell me about the sunrise Let me see the stars shine Show me How the world looks through your eyes And I can show you how it looks through mine If I had wings And I could fly I would tell you all about the sky How about you? If dreams came true What do you imagine you could do? Oh, show me How the world looks through your eyes Tell me about the sunrise Let me see the stars shine Show me How the world looks through your eyes And I could show you how it looks through mine And I could show you secret trails Where no one's ever gone I bet you've got secrets, too So don't be shy Come on, come on, come on Come on and show me How the world looks through your eyes Tell me about the sunrise Let me see the stars shine Show me How the world looks through your eyes And I could show you how it looks Let me show you how it looks through mine Come on and show me Yeah, yeah Come on and show me Yeah With the healing of a heart The hillsides grow green The soil's rich and dark There's a clear running stream And the past fades away With the melting of snow Spirits lift up And wild flowers grow With the healing of a heart Stars land in heaven Love lights the dark With the healing Of just one heart Just one heart With the healing of a heart The whole world springs anew Fresh as forgiveness Sweet as the words I love you I love you It's just so hard to say I've been waiting I've been waiting For a brand new day With the healing of a heart Stars land in heaven Love lights the dark With the healing of just one heart Love lights the dark With the healing of just one heart Love lights the dark With the healing Of just one heart With the healing of a heart Category:Transcripts